


The Scary Dark

by Esoteric05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Wilbur Soot, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tired Wilbur Soot, phil comforts, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoteric05/pseuds/Esoteric05
Summary: Phil comforts Wilbur as he thinks about the scary dark and also Wilbur falls asleep cuz he’s tiny kid
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 32





	The Scary Dark

"You know," A male voice says.

"No matter where you take yourself out in the world and you're all by yourself and feeling sad and lonely, there's always going to be someone who's thinking about you. 

I was thinking about you, Wil. I had no idea where you were and I was so worried about the bad things that could have happened to you."

I sat in my dad's lap as he held onto me and confronted me with an engulfed hug. I wanted a hug, a hug is nice. 

I felt his fingers smooth through my hair and I didn't want him to stop. My eyes are closing, I feel tired and dad's breathing rhythm from his chest is lulling me to sleep.

I went far away from home and when I turned around, I realized I was all alone by myself. 

The sun was going down and the moon started to come out, I didn't like that because then that meant monsters would come out and eat me alive!

I'm scared of monsters.

I don't want to be like them, ever. They do scary things.

"'M sorry..." I say quietly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Will. Let's put you in your bed and then you can go to sleep, alright?"

I nodded against his chest as he stood up and carried me on his hip. My head is on the crook of his neck and my arms wrapped around his neck. 

My eyes fully closed as soon as he started walking. I heard the sound of a door being opened and then the feeling of a comfortable pillow and blankets.

My head rolled to the side and by that, I felt a brush of lips kiss my forehead. 

"G'night Wil," He said but I never replied back, I had already fallen asleep.


End file.
